


The Yes Job

by hunters_retreat



Category: Leverage
Genre: Eliot is a force of nature, First Time, M/M, Nathan is a mastermind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Nate and Eliot have always had a certain tension, but does the cloudy sky ahead mean more trouble for the two?  Or will they find a way to get through it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Yes Job

  
The thunder crashed over head and Eliot glared up into the darkened sky.  It wasn’t a new development, but it didn’t mean he liked it any better.  Nate was looking around, trying to find anything that resembled shelter.  They were in the middle of Iowa though, working a gig to stop a scam artist that was coming in and taking all the farms in a five mile stretch so he could sell it for a premium price to a developer. 

Eliot knew what they were going to have to do, but Nate kept looking around like the last place he wanted to be was stuck with Eliot on some roadside with a storm rolling in.  Like it or not, his search was futile.  There was nothing in sight except corn fields and a single building. 

Hardison, Parker, and Sophie were halfway across the state working their magic to get access to the developer’s plans.  They’d already called once but there wasn’t any chance of getting a pick up tonight.  They’d be at it for a while and none of them were operating on a full night’s sleep so it was too much to ask for an immediate pick up once they were done.  Especially considering. 

“City boys,” Eliot spat out softly with only a hint of bitterness.  That’s what he got for listening to Nate when it came to anything country; a car that was out of gas because Nate was sure that another gas station would be just around the corner to their meeting and they were running late.

“Come on Nate.  I’m not getting soaked today,” he knew he sounded irritated but he started towards the barn anyway, knowing Nate would come eventually.  He was just hoping the thing was in better shape than it looked from the outside.  He could feel it when Nate began to follow him, like the older man had to stop and take one more look to see that there was no alternative.  Eliot wasn’t too pleased at the idea of a night in a barn either, but it was better than a night in a car with a thunderstorm overhead.

“Just for a few hours right?” 

He knew Nate was just talking to himself, but he answered anyway.  “As soon as Parker and Sophie get what they need, they’ll get back to the hotel.  Hardison will come get us after a few hours sleep.  Until the morning, we can handle a little barnyard hospitality.”  He could feel Nate’s glare without looking and that right there put a smile on his face.    

They made it to the barn just as it started to sprinkle and Eliot threw open the door, grateful to find that the previous owners had cleaned it out before leaving, only a few bales of hay and alfalfa left in the middle stall.  Still, he made his way to the other side and slid open the door slightly to let the cool air breeze through the stifling hot barn.

The doors creaked as the rust covered wheels slid the door to the side, but all in all the barn really was in pretty good condition.  The stalls needed repair and the roof probably wouldn’t survive another winter but it was still in sound condition.

He turned his head to see Nate on his cell phone one more time, checking in with Hardison.  As much as Eliot wanted to call a cab or a towing company to get back to his team just in case something went wrong, he knew they couldn’t.  The guys they were meeting were in town now and their cover would be blown over something as stupid as running out of gas in an area that was supposed to be their hometown.  They were stuck waiting.

“They’re in position, waiting for the change of guard.”  Nate said, coming up behind Eliot.

Eliot nodded in response, but he just looked out into the storm as the rain fell even harder.  He had his hands raised up, one on the door frame and the other on the edge of the sliding door, his eyes trained out the stormy sky above, but his whole body was focused on the man behind him, on the way the room seemed to become heavy between them.

He felt a hand settle between his shoulder blades and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

“Eliot.”

He didn’t look back because he knew what he’d see.  He knew what would happen if he did and he didn’t want this type of complication.

Nate’s body pressed in close behind his, the older man’s forehead resting on the back of Eliot’s shoulder, his other hand landing on his hip and pulling him closer.

“Eliot.”

It was more a plea than a command and that broke his will more than anything, Nate who was always so in control, who knew what he wanted and could make anything happen, who was pressed against his body, begging to be let in.

“Nate, I’m no good at this.”

“At what?”

“Relationships.” Eliot ground out.  They never talked about the tension between them, never addressed it when they were working or when the crew was just hanging out.  Nate could continue to bait Sophie all he wanted since the grifter was only interested in the next impossible catch, but it didn’t stop the thing between them.  It didn’t make it easier to sleep at night, staring at the ceiling and wondering where Nate was at that moment, what he’d feel like under his hands.  He knew from other mornings, other jobs gone bad, that he wasn’t the only one who’d been in that position. 

“You’re very good at you and me.” Nate’s lips whispered against the nape of his neck. 

Eliot turned his head to look at Nate and there was the briefest hint of a smile on his lips.  Nate backed up a step and then Eliot was turning, hands reaching for Nate without thought.  He had the mastermind pressed up against the wall as fast as he could, only his hands on Nate’s arms keeping the man from falling at the change of pace and position.

He brought his forehead to Nate’s, his hair falling around them like a wall of secrecy, blocking them from the outside world.  “I can’t do this Nate, not if you don’t mean it.  I can’t do casual with you so if you can’t handle this say it now.”

Nate’s hands came up to Eliot’s hair, both sets of fingers wrapping in the full tangle of his hair as he pulled Eliot’s mouth to his in answer. 

Eliot pressed closer as he licked at the seams of Nate’s mouth.  Nate moaned into the kiss, opening beneath him and then Eliot was able to explore the taste of the older man.  He licked his way past the coffee and booze until there was nothing but Nate. 

Nate’s hands began pulling at his buttons and he felt electrified by Nate’s touch, his fingers opening his shirt little by little before pushing it back off his shoulders. 

Eliot pulled away from him long enough to pull the shirt over Nate’s head but then his lips were crashing back down to the other man’s.  He pulled him away from the wall and started walking them back towards the stall that had the stacks of hay and alfalfa.  The floor was littered with the bedding and Eliot dropped to his knees on it, his fingers working at Nate’s belt before pulling at his pant button.  He’d been waiting too long to tease, wanting this too much to make the other man wait, so he pulled Nate’s shoes and socks off, followed quickly by his pants. 

Nate’s eyes were dark when Eliot looked up at him, need and want expressed so clearly on his face.  Eliot licked his lips as his hand gripped the base of Nate’s cock before he wrapped his lips around the head, taking in the first taste of him.

Nate moaned, his eyes sliding closed as he did so.  One hand gripped tightly in Eliot’s hair but he didn’t move, didn’t try to demand or push Eliot.  They both knew who was in control here and it wasn’t the mastermind.

He continued to suck and lick, his hands cupping Nate’s balls, rolling them and tugging them ever so carefully before he felt the other man shivering under him.  He pulled off then, knowing that Nate was close. 

He pushed Nate down onto the hay and stood up himself, stripping out of his clothes as quickly as he could.  Then he was on top of Nate, reveling in the feel of his lover beneath him.

“My pocket Eliot…”

Eliot grabbed Nate’s pants and found the small packet of lube and a condom.  “You planned this?”

Nate pulled Eliot down without answering, pressing their lips together until Eliot’s body lost the tension from the question.  He was lost in the passion between them then and without any more question of being manipulated by the mastermind, Eliot opened the tube and spread the lubricant on his fingers before he opened the other man up.

Nate mewled under his ministrations, the sounds going straight to Eliot’s cock.  It didn’t take long before Nate was ripping open the condom packet and pressing it into Eliot’s hand. 

When he slipped inside Nate, he watched as the other man’s eyes closed, his mouth open in a silent moan.  Eliot didn’t bother to keep his own moans quiet.  Sex was neither clean nor quiet and Eliot enjoyed that, enjoyed letting Nate know just how good his body felt.

“God Nate, so tight, so fucking good wrapped around me like this,” he said, pressing his forehead to Nate’s as he let the other man adjust to him.

Nate didn’t answer but when his hips began to press back into Eliot, he sat up and began the slow slide in and out of his lover.  Nate began to moan then and Eliot smiled at the sounds.

It didn’t take long, the wait and the anticipation that had been growing between them for the past two years made it all but impossible to hold on.  When he was close he wrapped his fingers around Nate’s cock and began stroking him in time with his thrusts.  When he felt Nate’s body clamp around him and kissed Nate hard, swallowing his moans as Nate came all over his hand.  The pulsing of Nate’s body took him over the edge as well.

He nearly collapsed on top of Nate at the intensity but he locked his elbows to keep himself upright to watch his lovers face as he thrust through the after shocks of it.  When they were both still shivering from it, he pulled out of Nate’s body and got rid of the condom before lying back on the hay, half afraid to see what was on his boss’s face.

He felt Nate pull closer, felt him press a hand against Eliot’s heart and then his head was on Eliot’s shoulder, his body tight up against his lover’s.  Eliot smiled at that and kissed the other man’s forehead.  Eliot was an affectionate person to those few people he let inside his walls.  He was amazed he’d managed to hide it so long from Nate.

“So, you never answered my question,” he said softly.

“What was that?”

“Did you plan this?”

Nate shifted until he was looking up at Eliot.  “Would it matter if I did?”

“No.  Maybe.  Depends on why I guess.”

“Yes, I did plan it.  I’ve been planning it for every job the last six months.  I could never go through with it before now though.”

Of all the questions that were in his head, he went with the easiest.  “Why tonight?” 

Nate sighed.  “You have no idea what you looked like, standing in that doorway, wind whipping your hair around, fire in your eyes as you watched  the storm.  You’re a force of nature Eliot, a goddamn force of nature and I knew I couldn’t stop myself this time, I couldn’t talk myself out of it.  There just weren’t enough good reasons to say no anymore.  It was time to say yes.”

“Yes to what?”

“To everything you want.”

“And you know what that is?”

“You want a partner, someone you can be equal with.  You want someone you can talk to and someone to drink with.  You want someone who can handle your wild streak and who appreciates the calmer side of you.  You want someone who is here for the long haul, who won’t get freaked out about your job and the things you’ve done.  You’ve been asking for me Eliot, it just took me a little while to be able to answer you.”

“And all those things, you think that’s you?”

“Yes.”

Eliot kissed him hard, his heart reeling at the words but his body latching on to what he really wanted.  It had taken too long to get there, too many rough roads and too much pain and anger between them.  In the end though it was worth it.

“Yes.”  Eliot said as he looked into Nate’s eyes.

“Yes to what?”

“To everything.  To you.”

Nate smiled at him then and it was everything Eliot wanted it to be.  Nate wasn’t a simple man, but for all Eliot’s simple tastes, he wasn’t either.  Nate understood him, fought with him, calmed him when he needed it and stood up against him when he needed to be backed down.  He reminded Eliot of right and wrong and how to be the man he’d always wanted to be. 

There was nothing he wanted more in the world than the man in his arms and now, in the middle of bum-fuck Iowa he was finally getting the answer he’d been waiting for all his life.

Yes to Nate Ford meant everything the man was.  Yes meant love and life and something more than just living from one job to the next.  Yes, to everything he was and everything they could be together.  It was that simple.

He pressed a kiss to Nate’s lips and as they fell into one another again, there was only one thought that ran over and over again in his mind.

 _Yes_. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [](http://bookstorequeer.livejournal.com/profile)[**bookstorequeer**](http://bookstorequeer.livejournal.com/) for the [](http://leveragexchange.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://leveragexchange.livejournal.com/)**leveragexchange** ! One of her requests was for stormy weather. Enjoy!


End file.
